Taiping-Russia War
Statistics |+'Statistics' |- |- |'Combatants' || Everett, USA, Taiping, Israel, Britannia, Iraqistan & Crescent League vs. Russia, Zulkavita & Cascadia |- |'Victor(s)' || TBD |- |'Defeated' || TBD |- |'Everetti Losses' || 2,261 Military, 95 Civilian, 700,000 Droids |- |'Taiping Losses' || 6,422 Military, 32 Civilians, 240,000 Droids (assorted types), 34 Baima Frames, 45 assorted naval ships, 7 Zhang Heng''s, 59 ''Oracle''s, 21 ''Oracle-II''s, 14 ''Seven Stars |- |'United States Losses' || 345 Military, 1,005,000 Droids |- |'Britannian Losses' || 1,976 Military, 253 Militia, 3,000 Civilians, 18 Fighters, 25 Tanks (Dummy Plug), 18 Tanks (Manned) |- |'Iraqistani Losses' || 87 Military |- |'Crescent League Losses' || 470 Military, 6,233 Droids. |- |'Israeli Losses' || 0 |- |'Egypt Losses' || 547 Military, 121 Civilians |- |'Russian Losses' || 7,360 Military, 1,311 Civilians, 900,000 Droids |- |'Cascadian Losses' || 2,490 Humans 300,000 Droids |- |'Zulkavitan Losses' || 89 Army Soldiers, 64 Pilots, 61 tanks, 47 IFVs, 50 APCs, 52 helicopters, 49 fighters. |- |'Total Human Death Toll' || 24,814 |- |} Timeline of Events April *Russia violates peace agreements and invades Everetti controlled territory. The Union of Everett calls on the world to cut off Russia and sanction it for it's repeated offenses against world peace. "The Russian government is flooded with corruption, war criminals, terrorists and warmongers. Russia must surrender control as it has proven itself unable and unfit to function independently." *Mamsurov responded, saying "First, the Russian Federation knocked down the now useless and unneeded wall. Then, Everett decided it needed to start destroying Russian droids and now Russia is again simply defending itself." *In support of Everett, Taiping fleets begin to blockade Russian ships in the eastern seas. However, in protest to the violence employed by both sides, the Britannian Federation refuses to participate. *The Taiping Government openly accepts the possibility of stepping in to return order to a China being torn apart by civil war. *Russia warns the Taiping Empire to stop its blockade of Russian ports of that it will face retailiation from Russia's three battleships, Sunlight, Darkness and Midnight. *Taiping Foreign Minister Huu Nyguyen warns Russia that "The World Will not look kindly on a nation that responds to nonviolence with violence." Taiping Zhang Heng''s, a ''Churchill purchased from Great Britain and an IF Osman are recalled into Orbit. Attempts to have the IF Mobilize, though, are blocked by the Crescent League, though it also "lends" several ships to the Taiping Forces. *Russia says "Blockading ports is hurting the economy and sooner or later Russia wills be forced to get rid of them. Blockades are in our view violent even though there is no blood." *Chechnyan Rebels attack Chechnyan President Kulikov, claiming him to be a puppet of Russia. Wounded, Kulikov is in critical condition in a Russian Hospital. *The Crescent League denounces the attack but calls for elections in Chechnya. *Russian forces crush Chechnyan rebellion and put alive rebels on trial for manslaughter. *Russian troops begin quick and massive raid of Taiping ships, stealing two whole fleets involved in blockades and refusing to return them to the Taiping Empire unless they return their ships to port. Cascadia announces it agrees with Russia and suggests that Taiping leave Russian ports before more damage is done. Mamasurov pledges he will return Taiping ships when blockades end. Cargo ships from those two ports begin going to destinations but escorted by a naval ship. *The Zulkavitans welcome the news of the crushing of the Rebellion in Chechnya. They also call for the Taiping Empire to cease "it's hostile actions against Russia". *Taiping Soldiers quickly regain control of the fleets (Taiping Maritime forces are far better-trained in seaboard combat), despite Russian attempts to hijack the ships (several cargo ships successfully escape the blockade during this time, though). After fending Russian forces off and forcing them back onto the ships, Taiping Forces deem this an "Act of Aggression" and requests that Russia either desist or face open war. Wounded Russian sailors are returned to the Russian Fleet, but torpedoes are fired off the bows of Russian forces. **Russia requests Taiping ends it's unproductive blockades immediately and says that even though it blockades are bloodless they must end soon or face retaliation. *The Taiping Empire notes that while its blockade is legal under international law, Russia's piracy violates international law and recommends legal repercussions in the UN. **Russia claims no Taiping soldiers were killed, very few injured, and that it promised to give back all ships when Taiping's "legal" blockades end. ***The Taiping Empire denounces this as "pure propaganda", and asserts that, in fact, a large amount of soldiers on both sides were killed during the fighting. "Perhaps the Russian Government believes that the Taiping Empire is a paper tiger that will simply give way to pirates. In that case, we will prove it mistaken." *Britannia denounces what it calls "piracy" and sends fleets to assist, strengthening the blockade and preventing the Russian cargo ships from leaving. A Taiping Cruiser steers in front of one of the Russian Naval escorts, and a collision occurs as both sides begin to attempt to board each other and fighting breaks out. 42 Taiping Marines and 39 Russian Soldiers die in the battle. **Cascadian ships form their own blockade to prevent Britannia from entering Russian sea territory. **The larger Russian cruiser ends up defeating the Taiping cruiser. *All Taiping LRDS and anti-missile defenses activate onto full alert, while the IF fleet moves to check the Taiping, Russian and Cascadian fleets to prevent space bombardment by either side.) *In response to the brutal crushing of the Chechnyan revolution, the Crescent League also begins to launch an embargo on Russia, blockading even the black sea ports that Russia had controlled beforehand. **Russian military ships begin constantly plowing through the blockade, breaking the blockade up. ***In response to the ramming (an act of aggression by any kind of international law) of Taiping Ships, the Taiping Empire declares war on Russia. Taiping fleets actively open fire on Russian ships as the more powerful, more numerous and better-prepared Taiping fleet handily inflict heavy losses on the Russian navy and the Russian ports with moderate losses (most ships would have remained in the blockade area, making them sitting ducks). ****Cascadian space fleet begins shooting massive lasers at Taiping ships, sinking them in a matter of seconds. Cascadia declares war on Taiping. *Crescent League forces order a general mobilization as they move up from Syria into the Turkish-Zulkavitan border. As outlined by the Crescent League Charter, the Turkish forces move independently to the Border and secure Istanbul. *The Tajikistani Government, in exchange for economic aid, allow Taiping forces to pass through if war breaks out as Taiping forces disembark in Pakistan (a close ally since the Pan-Eurasian War). *Taiping Droids and forces enter Russia through China. **PADv1 droids begin combat with Taiping droids as well as R21 Shooting Star''s begin bombing Taiping droids. *ALert Level becomes Red for Taiping missile defenses. *Russian satellites are attacked by Yi Soon-Jee-classed satellites. Taiping and Russian forces fire a few shots at each other, but IF fleets forcibly separate the two Space fleets. *Ion turrets begin shooting down Taiping satellites. Russia slams its own satellites into Taiping satellites. **having a secondary purpose as fighters, most of the Yi Soon-Jee-classed satellites evade destruction and in fact destroy their Russian peers, but older-design satellites are destroyed in the hundreds. An IF Churchill functions as a satellite transponder in the meantime, surrounded by an IF fleet. *Britannian fleets continue to observe, but drive off any Russian ships that "plow through" the the blockade by firing shots off their bows. *Iraqistan agrees with the Crescent League's motion and allows it's forces to move through Iraqistani territory. *In aid of it's ally Iraqistan, Everett deploys 1.5 million HADv2 droids into Georgia, 200 Raptor fighters and the ''Valor battleship. PDS satellites lock onto targets in Russia. All await orders. *In response to sudden Cascadian attack, the IF declares war on Cascadia and Russia for defying the ceasefire order given. Britannian, Crescent League, and Taiping fleets converge on the outnumbered, outmanned and outgunned Cascadian and Russian fleets. In an inconclusive battle, two Zhang Heng''s, at the cost of losing one Zhang Heng, cripple the Russian Battleship ''Midnight. *''Midnight'' suddenly explodes, destroying the whole three Taiping fleets below them as well as two more Zhang Heng''s. The new Russian battleship, just being completed, is renamed ''Midnight. *Three Russian Ion Missiles lock onto the Valor. 2 million PADv1 droids are currently fighting in the war, about 90% of all droids. R21 Shooting Star model planes use their ion cannons located on their wings to vaporize as many Everetti planes as they can. *Unprepared for the space attack, the Taiping Fleet takes heavy losses, but, backed up now by Britannian fleets, the Taiping forces continue to hold the blockade as they return fire on Cascadian space fleet positions. *The massive Imperial Battleship Doom rains lasers and ion shots at Taiping and Britannian fleets. **The flagship of the Britannian Spacefleet, the Nelson, engages the Doom at point blank range. In the fighting, both ships are crippled beyond repair. Arrival of IF Crescent League Osman''s turn the battle in favor of the numerically superior IF fleet. *Using LRDS coordination systems, Taiping Xiaopei-3 Droids (which, unlike Russian droids, are more nimble than strong) engage with the PADv1s, neither side really winning the upper hand due to balance of strengths and weaknesses. *Taiping ''Seven-Stars-model fighters engage the shooting stars and deploy radiation wave missiles and radiation shielding as, supported by Baima frames, Taiping forces begin to move west. *Russia activates Ion Cannons and Ion Missiles which begin vaporizing Taiping airplanes. Few make it past 100 miles into Russian territory. *In Canada, Britannian forces and the Canadian army attack Vancouver. *Cascadia bombs Britannian forces. It also launches an EMP bomb next to a military base near Calgary as well as two others near Cascadia. *The Taiping 4th Fleet, originally stationed in Panama (now part of Gran Colombia), begins to head north. *The Union of Everett declares war on Russia for the unprovoked murder of Everetti fighter pilots. Everetti fighters out perform and manuever the Russian jets and destroy many of them. **Many Ion Turrets begin targeting the planes as well as the Shooting Star''s with Ion turret on their wings. *The PDS system opens fire on Russian government buildings, destroying the Parliament and Presidential centers, killing the Prime Minister and dozens of top government officials. The Russian President escapes death but is critically injured in a structural collapse. *''Valor blasts off at high speed and fires seven fusion bombs at key Russian military bases (Five of which where destroyed by LCDS) before entering hyperspace. The resulting explosions destroy the two hit bases. *Everetti HADv2 droids enter combat and rush north into the Ossetias, splitting off into different directions to invade key cities including Moscow to hunt down and kill government and military officials. "Everett would rather slaughter the corrupt officials themselves than the men and women who serve their nation with honor." States the Secretary of Defense. *200,000 PADv1 droids begin combating HADv2 droids with small laser cannons and slowly pushing them back to border but are for the most point unsuccessful in destroying a lot of them quickly. *Iraqistan declares war on Russia. *The United States issues a warning to Russia to give up now, for the sake of it's people. Russia will face much devastation if they continue to act out so unjustly. **Russia announces it will never surrender and that it will fight to the end. *The Crescent League expresses concern over the willingness of Everett to attack civilian targets, even though they are government targets. *Taiping fighters launch EMPs into the frontlines as low-tech regular soldiers and tanks charge through, destroying the Ion cannons that had previously been impeding Taiping fighter movement, followed by droids and newer equipment. *A swarm of 50,000 Russian droids lands near advancing Taiping forces, greatly slowing them down. 20,000 more droids head to the Taiping invasion to assist. *International Fleet and Britannian Space Cruisers attack Cascadian and Russian ships as the fleet lent to the Taiping anchor over Russia with Gravity Orbit Defenses in place. **''Breeze'' and Spirit use Low grade Ion weapons on IF fleet, greatly damaging them but not quite destroying them. *Ignoring the EMP attacks, Canadian and Britannian forces retake Vancouver and move into former American territory towards Seattle, where street fighting prevents either side from using bombardment or EMPs. Losses on both sides are heavy. The Cascadian government has presumably evacuated. **Cascadian planes let out highly trained army soldiers in Vancouver who easily retake Vancouver and its surrounding area. They eventually connect to Cascadian land and droids borrowed from Russia bombard more British forces. Coast and Eclipse fry more British forces with their lasers. ***Britannian forces long-since stationed in seattle and trained in the Iraqistan conflict meet the highly trained soldiers, and, despite Cascadian reports of having retaken the city, fighting continues as both sides fight for Vancouver without either side emerging as the victor. Britannian Baima frames engage with the Russian droids, their wide technical advantage and their numerical disadvantage making the fight even between the Russian droids and British forces. *From several Zhang Hengs docked above Russia, Fighters of the Oracle-II and Seven Stars classes deploy behind the Russian Ion defensive perimeter as they begin to engage the Russian Shooting Stars. Due to their unwieldiness, the Oracles take heavy damage, but the fewer but more powerful Seven Stars inflict heavy damage to the Russian Air force as it meets up with Everetti Fighters. **More Shooting Star''s arrive, most of which piloting by people who are almost aces or are aces. They swiftly, using the Ion Turrets on their wings, shoot down Taiping planes. ***Taiping Seven Stars fighters deploy Hadron cannon and Radiation shielding in return as the mass blast radius of both weapons and the Ion turrets lead to a massive amount of collateral damage in the skies. At the end of it, though, Taiping and Everetti fighters establish aerial superiority. *The Taiping 4th Fleet moves North from Panama to San Diego, bombarding the Cascadian Pacific Fleet Docks as a Churchill-class flying above them prepare to counter any space or air-based countermeasures. *Cascadian bombers drop some EMP bombs on the Taiping fleet, immobilizing the fleet. *Russian military satellites and the battleship ''Sunlight begin quick bombardment of Everett City, destroying the Pentagon, White House and Capitol. Russian satellites begin ramming themselves into as many as possible PDS satellites, bringing them down. Other satellites and Sunlight'' continue bombardment of Everett City, destroying only government buildings, and stops once five buildings have been completely destroyed. Many government officials were killed though Kaitlyn Spencer escapes. *Everetti SDI defense system shoots down and destroys the Sunlight as well as coming under attack from the Intrepid. The Everetti government issues a complaint at the UN about Russia's attack for violating a national quarantine zone. Everetti satellites begin opening fire on Russian satellites. The SDI defense system then turns it's attention to the Russian satellites and begins shooting them down as well. The Everetti Valor returns, firing fusion bombs on Russian military bases. Three bases are destroyed, other Fusion bombs were luckily shot down by LCDS due to Valor's low Proximity to the ground. The Valor takes damage and crash lands semi-safely in Kazakhstan. ** In response to the Everetti complaints to the UN, the Crescent League agrees but notes that Everett bombed the Russian Capital as well in an area where the majority of targets would be civilian. **Everetti military states it is not complaining about the destruction of government offices but about the breach of an international quarantine on the Union of Everett due to Small Pox by sending in human forces into an infection zone. *The United States declares war on Russia and Cascadia. The U.S. Kennedy battlecruiser does a fly-by attack of the Cascadian Doom, splitting it in half. The craft explodes immediatelt, obliberating Kennedy. The United States evacuates it's government buildings and secures its top officials at an undiclosed location. *Using old-fashioned Crude oil engines, the Taiping fleet continues towards Vancouver, disembarking on Vancouver island as fresh Taiping forces come ashore. The Cascadian defenders are now at a distinct disadvantage. *Emperor Li Yun and Prime Minister Sun Ling, along with foreign dignitaries, are evacuated from the northern capital in Chengdu. *Britannian and Canadian forces, despite inflicting damage to Seattle, are forced back with heavy losses to Vancouver, where, with Taiping reinforcements, the situation is heavily in favor of the Britannian forces. *The IF Fleet, by dint of numerical superiority, completely destroys Breeze, with heavy losses on both sides. *The Taiping 2nd Space Fleet, led by the new Zhou Yu-class Flagship Lu Xun, return from the Cybele system, reinforcing the Britannian space fleet as they destroy the Coast. *Taiping forces withdraw from combat with the Russian droids as, immediately on evacuation, the ''Zhang Heng''s anchored in the atmosphere launch an orbital bombardment of the Russian Droids, incinerating most of them as Taiping droids and soldiers, under the protection of the ZHang Heng, push further inland. *By now, of the 25 ports of Russia, 19 have been incapacitated either by pure destructive force, occupation or blockade. *Crescent League forces enter Chechnya. *New Germany asks both sides to calm things down, otherwise it will have to intervene incase an invasion of Zulkavita comprimises New Germany's territorial integrity. **Klaus Schulze also says that yells in parliament: THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FIGHTING A WAR!!! WE'VE GOT 2 PANDEMICS GOING ON, AN ECONOMIC CRSIS, AND NOW EVERETT AND TAIPING WANT TO ATTACK A MAJOR OIL PRODUCER??? IT'S INSANE! I WANT TO OVERRIDE PARLIAMENT DECISIONS AND FIRE THE IRON CURTAIN '''NOW! ***Klaus was yelling in Russian, his mother tongue (the one he spoke when he lived in Koningsberg) as a consequence, almost nobody in parliament understood him and he had to repeat himself calmly in German afterwards. ****The Taiping Prime Minister Sun Ling notes that A) Most nations have phased out of the use of oil, B) Russia's warmongering was preventing the wolrd markets from stabilizing. **The Iron Curtain gets calibrated to shoot and completely destroy Taiping, Russian, Everetti and Cascadian ships in rapid sucession. But the superweapon holds its fire for now. ***The Taiping Emperor Sun Ling asks the German Prime Minister to calm himself and be aware that A) the invasion of Zulkavita would come from the East of Zulkavita (in Crescent and Iraqistani occupied Russia), B) "He who pulls the trigger to shoot must be prepared to be shot," hinting that he will deploy World End on Germany if it deploys its own superweapons April 26th *Zulkavita officially declares war against the Taiping Empire and the Crescent League. The Minsk Aircraft Carrier begins Zulkavita's opening shots by bombing targets in the Crescent League. President Miadiko says "That we stand with our ally, Russia as always and we shall fight and resist any attempt to attack us or Russia". Zulkavita sends the Zulkavitan 1st Army to Chechnya, to help stop the Crescent League's advance, imposes rationing, blackout of cities at night and conscription. *Zulkavitan satellites are rammed or fired on by Taiping satellites as the Crescent League deploys Taiping-purchased Baima Frames and combat droids on the front line, followed closely by regular troops. Bolstered by local anti-Russian militias, house-to-house fighting breaks out in the capital Grozny, Kurchaloy and Shali. Due to the proximity to civilian settlements, casualties on Crescent League, Zulkavitan and Civilian standpoints are disastrously high. *Crescent League Osmans and Suleiman III''s launch a space and airborne attack on the Zulkavitan Baltic fleet, though a naval attack on the Black Sea fleet proves less successful. *Cascadian Fighter dive bomb tons of the flagships and battlecruisers in the International Fleet, greatly weakening them. Meanwhile, Russian LCDS becomes successful in its shooting down of Taiping and Everetti Military satellites. **Older-designed satellites of Taiping have long since been destroyed, though newer ones continue to evade damage. The numerical advantage that the IF holds over the Cascadian fleets means that, while Cascadian Suicide bombings do damage, Cascadian forces are further damaged. *Russia points '''all' of its Ion Missiles at points in Taiping and Everett, though not the Crescent League or Britannia. A few Ion Missiles are also fired at IF fleets greatly reducing their numbers. Midnight is launched for the second time, while the new Cascadian Imperial Battleship is called Doom and launched for the second time. Another normal battleship is launched, called Breeze. They do not need to be tested because they are exactly the same as their counterparts. *An Ion Missile is fired at Intrepid which completely destroys the spacecraft. *A huge fleet of Russian stealth bombers releases various EMP bombs over Taiping and Everetti military targets. Coast, Eclipse and Spirit use a ion weapon on the International Fleet again greatly reducing their fleet. A wave of droids purchased from Russia pillage Taiping ships landed at Vancouver Island and combat the soldiers. Part of Cascadia's Air Force goes across the ocean stealthily and bombs Taiping military bases. **Taiping fleet droids fend off attempts by Cascadian droids to board them as the battle for Vancouver continues to intensify. While Taiping forces inflict more damage to the Cascadian forces, their fewer numbers lead to them requesting reinforcements from the United States and Everett. Long since in full preparation, LRDS detection systems in Taiping easily locate the stealth fighters and shoot them down before they can do any real damage. ***Deploying Gravity Orbit systems, Ion Missile and cannon Damage continues to have a (at best negligible) effect on the IF and Taiping fleets.) *Cascadian and Russian aid forces continue to fight viciously for Vancouver. Doom uses Ion Cannons on Taiping planes trying to sink the Zulkavitan fleets. **Taiping Planes take heavy damage from the use of space vehicles, though, when they turn against Doom, their close proximity to the Doom prevents them from using Ion weapons for fear of damaging their allies. *''Doom'' engages massive combat with United States space force targets after finishing off Taiping planes. Odyssey comes from Alpha Centauri to assist Doom. *BAR droids begin repair of Seattle. Repair time is estimated to take until tomorrow morning until Seattle with be almost exactly like it was. **Canadian refugees continue to constantly leave Seattle towards reclaimed British Colombia. *Everetti Raptor fighters enter orbit and begin hunting and destroying Russian satellites. With over 90% of Russia's satellites destroyed, droids, communications and important and vital systems begin to fail. *Back-up Russian satellites go up a make the failing stall. All Ion Cannons turn on and viciously attack satellites. By now, over 40% of Everett's military satellites are downed, including 70% of PDS satellites. *The U.S. Washington opens fire on Coast causing it to take damage but still return fire causing both to take heavy damage. American sea battleships begin firing on Cascadian naval ports. Fusion bombs are launched by Cascadian bombers sinking attacking ships. **''Eclipse'' takes some time to help Coast defeat Washington. In the end, Washington is defeated but Coast is in need of repair. *Aircraft carriers deploy fighter squadrons as they join others from the mainland. American tanks and howitzers line the Cascadian/American border. Stealth bombers begin bombing Cascadian bases but are shot down by Cascadian ion turrets. *One million HAR droids begin to enter Cascadian territory, heading to destroy military vehicles and equipment. **Another 300,000 droids arrive fresh from Russia to slow down US droids. *Cascadia launches EMP bombs on over two thirds of all Military bases in the United States as well as the border immobilizing tanks and howitzers. *Iraqistan troops enter Georgia, heading to join Crescent League forces in Chechnya. **Russia ignites a vicious droid battle to push back Iraqistani and Crescent League forces. **Russia, whose forces are numerically and military superior but by now are tired and overstretched, manage to severely slow down Iraqistani and Crescent League forces, but at heavy cost. *The Zulkavitan 1st Army is ordered by the defence ministry for a fierce counteroffensive. Commencing Operation Iron Hammer, they launch a massive artillery bombardment of Crescent held areas while tanks, IFVs and APCs move under the cover of artillery and air support. Soon, Zulkavita's laser satellites are hastily being transported, to a secure location, not known by even the President of Zulkavita. Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 2nd Army stands in reserve, in Zulkavita, to maintain the sense that Zulkavita is defended from invasion. **Chechnyan and Russian civilians continue to be shelled by Zulkavitan forces as popular opinion of even Russians begins to turn against Zulkavita's willingness to fire on civilians. **Remaining Russian generals begin being hunted and assassinated by Everetti droids in Russia, though they are completely unsuccessful due to Darkness and Shooting Star planes destroying them with Ions. The one million droids have split and spread out, making combat against them near impossible, though anti droids forces are able to hunt them down. W *The one million HAR droids in Cascadia easily destroy the 300,000 failing Russian droids and push forward, now 850,000 strong, flooding two Cascadian bases, destroying all equipment. They spread out, heading to different base locations. *Droids communication is almost fully restored in Russia. Cascadia launches an EMP bomb over a field disabling 10,000 droids. The number of Everetti droids has gone down to 800,000 droids so far and falling fast due to Cascadia EMP "guns" using their easy weakness. *Zulkavita, using Scud Missile launchers, launch the laser satellites into space, hastily. The Scud sites are all scattered and not in one particular place. *After information is leaked New Germany will target spacecraft and destroy them all, Cascadian spacecraft try to keep moving to make Iron Curtain cannot hurt them. They will enter hyperspace after U.S. droids are down. Right now they have destroyed two more bases and their numbers have already been reduced to 520,000 droids. **Everett states it will declare war on Germany if it attacks Everetti forces. "Germany's useless attacks only add to the suffering and destruction on both sides and overall does nothing but prolong the war. It should stay out of the crisis." States President Spencer. ***On a more conciliatory tone, Taiping Emperor Li Yun simply requests that New Germany, for the safety of its people, remain outside of this war. *Cascadia drops more EMP bombs on U.S. and Everetti bases. *U.S. HAR droids continue on their mission and destroy two more Cascadian bases and partially destroy another before being met by Cascadian anti-droids forces (with EMP shot guns). There are approximately 280,000 US droids left. *Everett fires low grade fusion missiles in mass numbers at Cascadian bases. As defensive systems attempt to shoot down the missiles, there are too many and about one quarter of targets have been destroyed. Five bases and a naval base are destroyed. *Iraqistani troops arrive in Chechnya and join with the Crescent League and begin combat against Zulkavitan forces. Iraqistani F-18 fighters bomb Zulkavitan positions. *In response to the Fusion weapons against Cascadia, Russia fires it's low grade ion missiles (which move at 5 miles per second) at Everett Military bases and fleets in the Atlantic Ocean. About two fifths of them hit their targets. By now there is only 50,000 US droids left in Cascadian territory. *The IF engages Cascadian and Russian fleets at point-blank range, where neither side can deploy either Radiation wave or Ion weapons and where the stronger defenses of the IF forces would achieve maximum effect. *Zulkavita's Laser Satellites finally come online and begin their attack. The lasers hit the capitals of Turkey, Lebanon, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, Iraqistan and the Taiping Empire (Chengdu), on particular targets such as government buildings and military buildings. Also, the Defence Ministry orders that shelling of civilians, attacks on civilians and prosecution of civilians are forbidden. Zulkavita's Operation Iron Hammer also begins it's second phase, by focusing it's attack on Grozny. **Zulkavita's fresh Laser droids inflict heavy damage on Chengdu and Iraqistan, though perhaps the haste in which they were launched leads to the satellite aimed at Turkey to miss entirely. Several thousand die in Chengdu before IF fleets locate the satellites by their beams and destroy them. *Mild rioting occurs in Chechnya against Russia's involvement in war. Meanwhile, all of Russia back-up satellites go up and restore communications completely. *A couple Russian leaders were killed by Everetti droids and but intercepting anti-droid forces work for the most part. R21 Shooting Star airplanes attempt to drop an EMP bomb on a major Everetti air base knocking out nothing. **SDI systems and Everetti fighters shoot down the Russian fighters. Their mission fails overall since fighters are EMP proof, though an air control tower was knocked out. *Israel declares war on Russia in support of Everett and the United States. Israel launches ballistic missiles against traced Russian ion cannon and missile locations. Israeli fusion fighters join combat over Chechnya, bombing ion cannons and missile bases. The Israeli navy heads to the Black Sea to aid Crescent League ships. These missiles and bombs fail entirely due to LCDS shooting them down. **Israel fires a fusion missile over Russia, detonating it at altitude. The resulting explosion releases an EMP, frying all electrical equipment in Russia everything but LCDS and planes in Russia. With Russia almost completely blacked out, Israeli and Iraqistani fighters and bombers storm over Russia, joining force with Everetti fighters, bombing and destryoing ion cannons and missile bases, which are mostly unsuccessful because of the still working LCDS. Everetti air superiority fighters fire hunter missiles (which hug the ground very low) at LCDS systems, destroying many in southern Russia. Back-up generators in Russia begin being put up after the black out. Russia is working to restore power to everything at the moment, which may take days to weeks to repair power plants and transformer centers. Droids are being used to supply power to hospitals. *The Minsk Aircraft Carrier heads for the Black Sea, which the Black Sea Fleet of the Zulkavitan Navy would await it. It launches aircraft which begin bombing targets in Turkey. *Despite inflicting increasingly disproportional losses on Cascadian forces and droids due to support from local Canadian Militias, the Taiping-Britannian-Canadian force sends an emergency call for reinforcements in Vancouver. A battleship in the Taiping Fleet which recovered its power fires an EMP blast straight into Vancouver, knocking out both side's droids to lower the intensity of the fighting. *Cascadian releases a Fusion bomb onto the entire fleet sinking them all out of annoyance. An EMP bomb is dropped on approaching enemy forces rendering their weapons useless. Battleships continue frying the troops with small and precise lasers. *''Vigiliance'' and Justice bombard Cascadia's space battleships from orbit, destroying Doom, Vigilance and Coast. Eclipse and Justice are heavily damaged and both crash lands safely. *Following a big mass production since the war started, Cascadia announces another battleship, called Coast will be released by tomorrow. They will make edits to the CD-02 to make it much more effective. *Russia announces it plans to sanction Israel for causing hospital shut downs and aircraft crashes in Russian territory and turning off part of Kazakhstan and Georgian and Abkhazian territory. Category:Future World